Who's Dominant Now
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: Eren is hot headed, and stubborn. Levi is laid back, yet has an extremely short temper. One day they meet from pure coincidence, and immediately, they feel a connection with one another. Society somehow finds a way to throw them back together, and they cant help the fatal attraction they share. The only problem...is that they both want to dominate! Who will come out on top? xERERIx
1. Now We Meet

Hmm, how do I start this? Well, hey everyone! I'm EternalBlaze5, and like to be referred to as Blaze-chan, or Eternal-san. Just in case you're wondering why you've never seen me around these parts, its because this is my first Shingeki No Kyojin fic! I'm no stranger to writing though, I have over 10 fics, I believe, haha.

I've recently become a hardcore fan of Ereri and couldn't stop myself from writing a story XD

Hope you guys like this!

* * *

 ** _Who's Dominant Now?_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Now We Meet_**

 **.**

Life has never treated Levi well. How, you say? Well, the logical question would be how could a guy as sharp as him _not_ be treated fairly?

Now, fuck your question. If Levi wasn't treated fairly, by... _people_ , simple commoners, he could easily beat them to a pulp, despite his fun size. Yes, most people were intimidated by Levi because of his cold, hard eyes, his nearly emotionless face, and deep monotone voice.

So under those circumstances, of course it wasn't a mere life force that made him so angry towards the world. _Life_ had fucked him over, twice.

The first curse that this blasted world had placed upon him was his inability to form connections, or relationships. His only friends were masochists like Erwin or Hanji who liked to get cursed out or threatened on a daily basis, and laugh it right off. And it pissed him the hell off that they never took him seriously.

Everyone irritated the heck out of him, and his first thought to anyone who looked at him sideways, or at all for that matter, was how their imperfect faces would look with yet another imperfection added to them.

But, Levi was a kind man. He never dealt the pain without asking them what they wanted broken or bruised. Be it a swollen lip or eye...he really didn't care. As long as they learnt their lesson.

Any girlfriends he'd tried to get only made him want to gag at the fact they always whined, tried to look or act cuter than they really were, or wanted to kiss him or some deeper shit. And will you believe what other putrid acts they'd tried to get him to commit? They wanted him to _pleasure_ them. That was a sinful act on its own, and they'd need to be thoroughly sanitized before he touched any parts like _that_.

Levi sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, rethinking his life and what in the world he could have done to make it more enjoyable. The sun was shining pleasantly, and since it was the middle of fall, a cool gust of wind occasionally blew against him, tickling his nose, along with the cool weather. He shoved his hands in his pocket as he blew out a warm breath of air, wishing he had dressed heavier today. He had on a plain grey T, a hood-less leather jacket, black 'Levi' branded skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

Is the brand of jeans he's wearing a coincidence? Nope. Levi wasn't a self centered geek or anything, but he thought it was cool to wear something that's basically named after him.(Or so he likes to believe)

Dwelling back into his thoughts, Levi thought of the second curse, or rather mistake that had made his life a mess.

His fucking emotions, and his over honesty. He'd gotten into tons of fights, and fired from even more jobs because of his vulgar mouth. He said what was on his mind, and he hated that fact about him. He was a critical man, and liked to weigh his options, see which route would be more convenient for his future. That was hard to do in most instances because of his short temper, but he felt as though he were getting better at it.

Just a _little_ bit.

Suddenly, hazelnut brown clouded his vision before he collided with something hard and sturdy, causing his smaller form to lose balance as he toppled backwards onto the ground.

Dazed, Levi had to register whether he wanted to rub his butt or his forehead, seeing as both hurt. What had knocked him down?

Slowly, his stormy greyish blue eyes began to open as his head tilted upward, a grimace slowly forming on his face as he eyed the wide eyed boy who'd knocked him down.

"Sorry, are you alright?" He asked, reaching out a hand towards Levi, the older man noticing the odd, yet enticing juniper green color swirling within them. Levi's hand began to reach out.

"I didn't see you," the boy added, causing Levi to scowl. Abruptly, he smacked his hand away raising his own self. Levi stood, as he glared, rubbing his pants off.

"You're not quite friendly, are you?" The boy asked, rubbing the hand that had been hit, against his neck, sheepishly.

"And you obviously haven't been taught the adequate amount of manners," Levi snapped, eyeing him. He wore a thick, dark brown cardigan, with no buttons snapped closed, exposing the white shirt underneath. Denim, fitted jeans adorned his legs, paired with converses that matched his cardigan. He wasn't half bad looking, which was just _perfect_.

The boy laughed. "How so? I kindly offered a helping hand and you slapped me away. I believe I should be saying that to you."

Levi stepped closer, tilting his head up so the guy could see just how irritated he was. His big, hue filled eyes looked down at Levi, a small smile adorning his face. Levi continued to glare, it hardening as his eyes narrowed even more, waiting for his round, swamp green eyes to show any sign of fear or reluctance.

The said male bought his hand up as he brushed it through Levi's bangs, pulling his hair out of his face as he clutched it in his fingers, roughly. He bought his face closer to Levi's as a small smirk adorned his face, smugness lining his features at the surprised glimmer in the shorter man's once cold eyes.

"You're not very intimidating, you know that?" He whispered, "I could _dominate_ you."

Levi's eyes widened as he felt his cheeks heat ever so slightly. Was he fucking blushing?! No one had ever talked to him that way so it was a surprise. He was asking to get beaten.

Levi's eyes furrowed as he pulled out of the boys grasp, cracking his knuckles. "Alright, you've pushed my fucking limits. What do you want broken? I'll give you ten second before I decide for you."

"Broken?" The shiny eyed male asked, perplexed.

"Too late," Levi growled. Quickly, he clenched his fist as he bought his arm back, pivoting it at full force towards the boys chest, to knock the air out of him. It was a strong tactic to daze the enemy, and take control.

But, his fist suddenly stopped halfway in midair.

Levi's eyes furrowed as he gazed at the hand which grasped his fist, more than confused on how this guy was able to catch it. That had never happened before!

The guy burst into a fit of laughter before pulling Levi towards him, and twisting his arm behind his back. Levi grimaced as he was shoved towards the ground, him squeezing his eyes closed as he waited for the impact.

Instead, a warm hand encased his cheek, before he hit, cushioning his fall. A gasp escaped Levi's lips as a knee was pressed into his back, before a significant amount of weight followed.

The steel eyed man shuddered as he felt warm breath against his ear, as hair tickled his cheek and warmth pressed against the other.

"So eager to fight?" The boy asked, "Well you're not very civil either, it seems."

"Shut the fuck up and get off me," Levi spat.

The younger male laughed, "You're humor is hilarious! By the way, my name is Eren Jeager," He introduced.

"That's so sweet," Levi hissed, glaring up at him. This was humiliating! Being put down by a mere _boy_.

"What's yours?" The boy, Eren asked as he kept Levi pinned down.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Levi asked, "I don't think my position is very appropriate for introductions."

"Maybe because I could break your arm, or snap your back at any time I see fit, it wouldn't really matter since this is technically self defense." He pulled Levi's arm to emphasize the fact.

Levi cursed under his breath as he flinched in pain. "Levi...Ackerman…"

"Levi…" Eren breathed right into the smaller mans ear, causing him to fidget. "You're interesting." Eren concluded.

"I usually don't say this often, and especially to guys but, I wanna get to know you more. Wanna go out for some drinks, or maybe coffee?"

"Can you get the fuck off me first?" Levi cursed, monotonous.

"Calm down, I'm moving." Eren assured, letting go of Levi as he raised himself, and Levi in the process.

Levi dusted off his clothes yet again, before gazing at the taller male, taken off guard at his radiating grin, and bright, hopeful eyes. The way the suns light hit them made them a mixture of sage, emerald, juniper, and turquoise. He had never seen eyes that were so...beautiful, as _disgusting_ as that sounded.

"What do you say?" He asked the shorter man.

Levi tsked as he turned his head away. Well, it wasn't like he had anything to do, and the boy seemed interesting enough. He seriously had to figure out how in the world he'd countered him like that. For some reason, he wasn't intimidated at all by Levi, but instead seemed to mock his confidence. That definitely needed to change.

"Sure." Levi's answer was short and to the point. "Not like I had anything to do today, anyways."

"Great!" Eren smiled, grabbing Levi's sleeve as he led him further down the sidewalk. "My car is in the driveway."

"Driveway?" Levi questioned, finally taking notice of his surroundings as he realized he had walked into a neighborhood, and on his side stood a house, which he was guessing was this Jaeger boy's.

His eyes drifted down to the fingers that were clasped on his sleeves, irritated by the sight. "Could you stop touching me? I can walk myself." He snapped.

Eren laughed, letting go of him. "Sorry, it's always been a bad habit of mine, touching someone or something when I get too excited."

Levi lifted and eyebrow as they neared his car, Eren clicking a button as the doors to his maroon colored Ford Fiesta unlocked.

Levi took the initiative to open the door himself, as he plopped into the passenger seat, buckling his seat belt.

His eyes widened as he saw the teal eyed boy get into the drivers seat, and key the ignition.

"Wait a minute, you're old enough to drive? I thought your mom was taking us," Levi scoffed, crossing his arms. Their was no way he would allow someone to drive if he was underage or just a beginner.

Eren chuckled at the accusation. "I'd like to ask you the same thing, since you look so young. And no, my mom isn't taking us. I'm 21, so this is perfectly legal and safe, don't worry."

"Twenty one?" Levi's voice raised just a bit higher than it usually did. "I thought you were no older than fifteen…"

"Nope, those days are long gone, and frankly, I don't miss my teenage years." he sighed, running a hand through his bangs. "How about you? You look about 18. I would guess younger if your features weren't so sharp and mature."

Was that...a compliment? Levi's eyebrows furrowed. No one had ever complimented his face. They always looked at his small, petite body, and figured he was something close to a child. But Eren...he noticed that he was really a man. It was quite ego boosting, to say the least.

"Classified. I don't know you well enough to give you too much personal info."

"Aww," Eren whined, turning out of the driveway as he headed down the road. He shrugged, smiling to himself. "I'll pry myself in one way or the other."

Levi turned his head to look out the window, watching the whirl of colors flash by. "You may just be right."

.

.

.

"One caramel frappé and a side of strawberry cheesecake, please," Eren ordered, handing the waitress the menu.

"Black coffee for me," Levi ordered. "Make it strong...and so hot it'll burn my mouth."

The girl chuckled, a light blush adorning her cheeks. "It already comes that way, sir."

Levi handed her the menu, and Eren raised an eyebrow as her hands purposefully lingered against his, before she gave a shy smile and walked off.

"She likes you," The male stated, as soon as she was out of ear shot, laying his head on his hand as he gazed over at the shorter man, his black hair hanging over his forehead.

"You think so?" Levi asked, swirling his straw around in the water she had set out. "I come here often so I see her a lot. I like to make her laugh...it's amusing."

"She's amusing?" The brown haired man asked.

Levi shrugged. "It's more so how sensitive her humor is. I can say anything and she'll start grinning like an idiot or laughing."

Eren laughed at that. "Well, that's either cause she likes you and that's her way of flirting, or she's mocking you."

Levi shrugged once more. "If she's mocking me because of my height, we could always fight about it. She might be laughing at the fact that I'm like a grown man in a kids body or some shit. I'm just short is all, cause my dick sure as hell ain't kid sized."

Eren sputtered as he blinked, raising his head. "What the hell?"

He laughed as his surprise wore off. "You sure don't talk like one either. And you're not so bad. I actually like when people are shorter than me."

Levi raised am eyebrow. "Why? So you can _dominate_ them?" He mocked, in a voice similiar to how Eren sounded.

Eren looked up as he thought for a second, before nodding his head. "Pretty much, yeah."

Well, he sure didn't like to beat around the bush.

"Well, you know what, Jaegar? I actually like it when people are taller than me," Levi implied, clasping his fingers together as he laid his head on top, gazing across from him.

"Why?" Eren asked, twirling with his thumbs at the intent stare, those cold, hard eyes making him want to rub some warmth into them.

Levi smirked. "So I can bring them down to size...and show them who's really in charge."

"Hmm, that's cute." Eren stated, smiling as the waitress sat his frappé in front of him, before setting Levi's down in front of him. Levi's mouth twitched. What was up with this little shit never taking him seriously?!

Levi took a sip of his coffee, his lips pressing into a firm line as it slid over his tongue and down his throat.

"Y'know, Jeager," he sighed, loving the aroma that induced his senses, "You're something new."

Eren raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his own frappe. "Something new in a good, or bad sense?"

"Both." Levi induced, pouring a small amount of sugar into his cup. "Be happy, because not many people get a chance to talk to me, before their face gets pummeled in or they get flatly turned down. Yet with you...it's different, and slightly irritating."

"Irritating?" Eren chuckled, his eyes twinkling as the effect of his risen cheeks, "Are you so used to having everything go your way?"

Levi clicked his tongue, staring ahead, blankly. "Frankly, when it comes to people, yes. Most, get intimidated, either by my face, or my sharp tongue. But you always have some way to counter me…"

"Well that's cause you're easy to counter, and fun to mess with." Eren smiled, swirling some whip cream on the tip of his straw before scooping up a lump and plopping it into his mouth.

Levi felt a vein pop in his forehead at the remark.

"Where did you learn to fight?" He asked, dismissing Eren's earlier comment. "My body is usually too swift and fast for anyone to catch, yet you got me almost, easily."

Eren shrugged. "Throughout my school years their was this blonde haired chick I used to always get into fights with. I got beat every time. After some years, I pretty much attained a similar style to hers, and also took up many skills in both offense and defense. And before I knew it, I could defend myself in any situation, even against her. I do have to thank her for it, cause I guess it was proven today that it comes handy in life."

The corners of Levi's mouth twitched, him debating on whether he should laugh or not. But fuck laughing, he didn't do something so cute.

"So you basically learned from experience, having been bullied your whole life," he stated.

"I wasn't bullied," Eren pouted, sipping some more of his frappe. "We were sorta friends, actually."

"Well ain't that sweet," Levi falsely gushed, gulping down nearly half of his coffee.

"So how old are you?" Eren asked, dismissing his earlier comment.

"And why would a brat like you wanna know?" Levi interrogated, "My age just might scare you away."

Eren didn't looked phased at all. "If you're not below 10, or above 40, then I'd say you're fine."

Levi sighed, closing his eyes as he set down his mug. "Why do you wanna know so much?"

"Why are you trying so hard to hide it?" Eren countered, "I promise I won't stalk you."

"Damn right you won't," Levi snapped, "Or I'll snap your fucking legs."

"Y'know, I don't think that mouth of yours will ever get old to me." Eren chuckled, blinking wistfully.

Levi blinked also, redirecting his gaze as the stupid filter in his head made that statement sound a lot dirtier than it should've.

Eren noticed the slightly uncomfortable look on his face, along with a hint of pink dusted over his pale cheeks, his lips curving into a small smile.

"Y'know I like it when you blush. It contrasts really well with your pale face, and dark hair," he complimented, "Just what is making you blush, I wonder?"

Levi's lips pressed into a firm line as his head snapped towards Eren, a dark glare on his face. "It's nothing, and I'm not blushing!" He yelled in an almost half whisper, his eyebrows furrowing at the mocking glint in Eren's eyes, that were so expressive.

"Hmm...alright," Eren stated, reaching a finger out as he poked Levi's warm cheek. "Your body is telling me otherwise though...you like it when I talk, don't you?"

Levi's eyes widened, as he cursed his face. This stupid brat using such words! He was doing this on purpose. Silently, he turned to look out the window, harshly grabbing his mug as he gulped down some more coffee.

"I'm 28," Levi confessed, fed up with his smug attitude, "So start treating me like a superior."

"28?" Eren questioned, lightly smiling, "Did I tell you that was my favorite number?"

"Stop fucking around," Levi hissed.

Eren sweat dropped. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood back up."

Levi laid his head on his hand as he propped up his elbow on the table, gazing at the teal eyed man across from him.

"Why are you excited?" his eyes gazed at Eren's hand as he rubbed up and down the length of his mug, the other fiddling with the napkin holder nearest to the window.

Eren slightly jumped at this question, before he directed his gaze at steal, silvery eyes, which held so much boredom in them.

"That's a good question…" Eren pondered aloud, awkwardly chuckling, "Maybe it's because of you?"

This time it was Levi's turn to be surprised. His eyelids raised for a fraction of a second, before they immediately dropped, his change in expression happening too quick for the eye to see.

"What could I have possibly done to make you excited? Don't tell me you're a sadist and memories of having me pinned down are turning you on."

Eren's eyes widened considerably before he directed his gaze elsewhere, staring out the window as he bit on his lip. "Don't get ahead of yourself," he mumbled, "I already explained to you before. You've peaked my interest, is all."

"That's nice to know," the sound rolled off of Levi's lips, it almost holding a sultry undertone. Yet, Eren figured by now that his voice was just naturally attractive.

"So in what way of interest are we talking about?" He asked, smirking. Eren could feel his gaze crawling over his skin even though he wasn't even looking at him.

Eren swallowed thickly as he redirected his gaze back to Levi, that confidence returning in his eyes, and Levi becoming quite peculiar of the story that could be told just from them.

"Whatever way you want it to be," Eren tried to make it sound alluring, yet ended up laughing anyways, waving his hand in the air as he eyed Levi's curious glare. "Just kidding, just kidding. It's a 'friend' type of interest. I don't think I have one quite like you, yet."

"Yet?" Levi questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Are you saying that you expect to find someone else like me? Listen here, _brat_. I'm the only person you'll ever meet who has a personality as sexy as mines. A shitty brat like you should be more than happy to have bumped into me."

Eren chuckled, his eyes shining as his cheeks rose. "I wouldn't really call your personality sexy, but it is quite the unique one. I'd say I am pretty lucky to have bumped into you."

Levi blinked back shock and embarrassment.

"I mean, it's not everyday that you get to meet a twenty eight year old dwarf!" He threw his head back as a hearty laugh erupted from his mouth holding his stomach, he opened his closed eyes only to see narrowed ones and a deathly glare on the older males face as he sat across from him.

"Take. That. _Back_." Levi growled like an animal, a murderous gleam shining in his eyes.

"Or what?" Eren laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

He gasped as he suddenly felt a hand clasped around his arm, looking to his right with widened eyes as he saw Levi beside him. He didn't even have time to talk before he was yanked out of his seat, being dragged across the small cafe.

What strength...how could he move him so easily?

Eren closed his eyes as he was slammed into a restroom door, wincing as his head collided with the hard wood. He looked around, seeing that they were out of view from everyone else, and that the shorter male was glaring daggers at him as he held him by his crumpled up shirt, his face dangerously close to Eren's.

Eren could see a storm brewing in those cold, greyish blue eyes, and he'd be lying if he said Levi's gaze wasn't even a _little_ frightening.

" _Brat_ ," Levi hissed, accentuating the word as he stared into wide, frantic, juniper and teal colored eyes, "Apologize," he simply stated.

Eren gulped as he grabbed Levi's hand, trying to tear it away from his clothes.

"Don't fucking touch me," Levi stated sharply, Eren quickly retracting his hand.

Eren felt sweat trail down his temple as his pupils shook in...excitement? His blood was pumping, his heart was racing, and fear coursed through his body. Yet, it was overridden by his pure amusement in the situation.

"And if I don't apologize?" Eren asked, lifting a smug eyebrow as Levi's eyes narrowed more, something different beginning to mix with that swirl of silver.

"Then I'll _bite_ your shitty neck," He emphasized the word to prove his point. Eren grasped the wood behind him, his heart beating furiously and raggedly in anticipation.

"Do it, then. Give me your best shot, chibi-chan," Eren breathed, it coming out softer and needier than he may have wanted it to.

"Hmph, you've got guts," Levi smirked, leaning forward as he eyed the tanned skin of Eren's long, muscular neck.

He closed his eyes as his lips connected with the surprisingly soft skin, flicking his tongue out as he licked across it, before baring his teeth and scraping them across the skin.

Eren inhaled sharply as he felt Levi's sharp teeth begin to dig into his flesh, before he suckled it into his incredibly warm mouth, and pulled away, blowing a light stream of air over the slowly darkening pink bruise.

Eren exhaled a shuddering breath as Levi pulled away to gaze at him. The older male was caught off guard by the youngers...more than tempting expression.

His lips were wet, and slightly parted, as a light, rosy red blush heated his cheeks. His eyelids were slightly drooped as they held a certain lust? in them, his chest moving noticeably up and down with each breath.

Noticing his intent stare, Levi directed his gaze elsewhere, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. Eren's skin felt a lot better against his lips than he was expecting, and his body was so warm…

"Why does it look like you enjoyed your punishment?" Levi scowled at the boy, Eren blinking as he straightened himself out.

That blush remained on his cheeks as his fingers ghosted across his neck, lightly rubbing the spot in which Levi had bit.

"I didn't think you'd really bite me…" He pondered aloud. Levi noticed how tightly he was squeezing the door handle, as he gazed at Levi was bright, vibrant eyes, and a radiant expression.

"That was punishment?" Eren chuckled, "I'll keep that experience in mind the next time I decide to tease you. I quite liked it, by the way."

Levi couldn't help but feel flustered and slightly anxious. He liked it? What the hell?!

"Idiot, don't you have a filter in that shitty head of yours?"

Eren shrugged. "I like to say what's on my mind."

Levi rubbed his temples, a headache beginning to form. He guessed, in a way, that aspect of themselves was similar.

Eren removed his hand from his neck, tugging it into his pocket as he pulled his phone out, and as Levi eyed the light bruise he'd placed upon the males neck, he couldn't help but feel even the slightest bit satisfied.

There was no doubt about it, out of the both of them, he'd be the _most_ fitting dominant.

* * *

A/N

.

So how was it? Good? Great? I always feel like the feedback an author gets on the first chapter is always the most important, I guess it's to give them a general idea of how well their story will do? As of now, I have no idea how long this will be, and I seriously don't even know if it'll be continued. It depends on you guys!

But thank you for reading, and hopefully I will see you again. ^~^


	2. Will We Meet Again?

_**Who's Dominant Now**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Will We Meet Again?**_

.

.

"Armin, get off me," Eren lazily ordered, as he flipped through his Facebook messages and status updates, lying in the comfort of his plush bed, a navy blue comforter spread over it.

Armin nuzzled his head in Eren's neck as he laid on top of him over his back, his fingers clasping Eren's shoulders. His eyes were round and wide as he gazed at the illuminated blue and white screen, his eyes searching through Eren's feed.

"Why?" Armin asked, poking out his finger as he scrolled further down.

Eren sighed, pushing his phone further away from his friends wondering fingertips.

"Armin, this is a violation of privacy. I could seriously sue you right now," he joked half-heartedly, hitting the power switch to turn his phone off.

The blue eyed male immediately pouted upon seeing the dark screen, trying his best to reach out and cut it back on. Eren laughed as he simply pushed it further away, and he was at an advantage since his limbs were naturally longer than Armin's.

"Eren stop being mean!" Armin huffed, playfully pounding a fist into his back. The blonde haired man suddenly jumped up, hopping onto the floor as he tried his best to glare at his juniper eyed friend.

Eren wasn't intimidated in the least, because even though Armin was the same age as him, after he turned twelve it seemed like he suddenly stopped growing. He reminded him of a little kid, yet he had the brain of a neurotic surgeon.

"I'm just trying to see if your phone has any clues on how you got that hickey a few weeks ago!"

Eren's eyes widened before he instinctively reached his hand towards his neck, although the pink bruise had long since disappeared.

"You saw that?" He asked, in a hushed whisper.

"Of course I did," Armin hit his head sarcastically, as if he were retarded, "It's not like you tried to hide it. You walked right in here, and acted like everything was normal. Like, you weren't self conscious or anything, so for a bit, I thought I was hallucinating. But now I know it's real because that's just plain illogical!"

Eren swatted his hands in the air as if he were hitting a fly away. "An insect bit me, it was no big deal. Why are you jumping to conclusions?"

"Because I know what an insect bite looks like, and I know what a hickey looks like," Armin snarkily replied. His eyes suddenly widened as they glimmered in a newfound light, his lips spreading into a smile.

Eren felt instantly anxious as he eyed the bright expression.

"Ooh, Eren…"

"What?" The teal eyed male questioned.

"Ooh, Eren, Ooooooh, Eren." Armin chanted, shaking his head from side to side.

"What?!" Eren yelled impatiently, gripping his pillow in his hands.

Armin suddenly burst into a wide grin as he pulled out his phone.

"I am so telling," He chuckled, dialing a number rapidly.

Eren's eyes widened as his pupils shook wildly. "Armin, you better not…" He warned.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled, running towards the door, the phone to his ear.

With inhuman accuracy, Eren's body reacted on instinct as he threw his heaviest pillow at the back of the blonde haired male's knees, causing them to bend forward as he toppled over before he could even make it out the door.

Eren suddenly lunged onto his back, his gaze landing on Armin's pale palms, surprised the phone hadn't flown out upon his collision with the carpet.

"M-Mikasa, Eren has a..!"

"Life," Eren finished as he talked into the speaker. "Eren has a life. Bye. Love you!"

He quickly pressed the end button, Armin pouting in defeat as Eren snatched his phone from his hand and slipped it in his pocket.

"You're not getting this back unless you promise not to tell. I told you it's no big deal, I'll probably never see that person again, anyways."

"So it wasn't a bug!" Armin exclaimed, catching Eren in the midst of his lie.

"Yeah…" Eren agreed, raising off of his friend as he stood up, "But it's nothing now so don't worry about it."

Armin propped himself up as he sat criss crossed, a hand on his chin. "Alright..but if you start acting suspiciously…"

"I won't!" Eren exasperatedly yelled, flopping back onto his bed.

"I won't...because I can't," he mumbled to himself.

"Well, off of that subject," Armin began, rocking back and forth as he sat on the floor, gazing curiously at Eren, "Wanna join an anime club with me?"

"Anime club?" Eren pondered aloud, "What for? Just so we can watch anime all day?"

Armin nodded his head furiously, "Yeah! I believe it'll be beneficial to us both, and help relieve some of the stress since we're in college. It's just about three times a week, and we get to play games, read manga or comics, watch anime, and watch movies! Oh, we can also invite Annie, Jean, Marco, and whoever else you want. I'm sure we'll meet many more fun people, too."

Eren propped his arms behind him as he tilted his head up towards the ceiling, mentally trying to decide if it would be a possible option or not. He could use a break...definitely. Just a few hours wouldn't hurt him. Although the idea of Jean being invited wasn't the most mood lightening, although if Marco was with him he may be able to tame him. Annie didn't seem like the type to want to join in something like this, and truthfully, he didn't seem it either. But, it was just a fun time to hang with friends and meet new people, so he didn't see a problem.

"What about you, Armin? This won't get in the way of your work?" Eren asked him, watching his blonde hair sway as he slightly shuffled.

"I can find a way to balance," he shrugged, pursing his lips.

Eren shrugged also, almost, indifferently, "Then I can too. When are we signing up?"

"You don't have to!" Armin exclaimed, light radiating off of him as sparkles shimmered around his body, a wide grin on his face, "I heard you just show up. I know where it is on campus, and it's open from around 6 to 10ish on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Well, from what I've heard. We'll most likely figure most of that out when we get there."

"Ok, well since it's around 10am right now...and it's Tuesday, I'll go ahead and get our party together. Should I invite Reiner and Bert, too?"

Armin tapped a finger on his chin as he hummed in thought, "Yeah, cause why not?" He chuckled.

.

.

Eren sat on the toilet, with the phone to his ear as he dialed Annie's number. Did it matter that he was handling his personal business while calling? No the hell it didn't.

It rung a few times, and he honestly wasn't expecting to get an answer until he heard the ringing stop, and the dial tone pick up.

 _"...Hello?"_ A slightly hesitant, yet numbed voice sounded on the other side. She sounded almost as if she were weighing whether or not she should've picked up the phone.

"Uh, hey, Annie?" Eren stated, although it sounded more like a question.

 _"Yeah,"_ she responded, her tone telling him to get on with what he needed to tell her.

"I was wondering...do you want to join anime club with us?"

 _"Who is 'us'?"_ She asked, interest beginning to creep into her voice.

"Armin and I, and maybe a few others," Eren explained, eyes crunching as he held his stomach.

 _"...Did you say you and Armin?"_ Annie asked.

"Yep," Eren nearly stuttered as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he clutched his shirt.

 _"Alright, give me the time and place. I'll meet you there,"_ Annie agree, almost instantly.

"Ooh, shit," Eren huffed under his breath sighing in relief.

 _"Did you say something?"_ Annie asked. Regaining his posture, Eren quickly cleared his throat, recollecting himself as he explained what Armin had told him, before hanging up.

"Next is…" He mumbled, scrolling down his list of contacts, "Reiner," he concluded, pressing his name. It didn't take long for him to answer.

Eren grabbed for the tissue as he reached his free hand behind himself, gazing down at his bare thighs.

 _"Hello?"_ A gruff voice sounded on the other side.

"Aye, Reiner," Eren's way of treating him.

 _"Oi, Eren, you rarely ever call! Need help jumping someone? Or maybe some girl advice?"_ He sounded nearly _excited_.

"No," Eren hissed, "Even if I was having troubles, I wouldn't ask you," he sighed, "I was wondering, wanna join anime club with Armin, Annie, and I? You can invite Bert."

 _"Anime club?"_ He pondered, _"Sure,"_ his tone was playful, _"I'm bored as hell anyways."_

"Great," Eren smiled, filling him in on the details, adding before he hung up, "Don't forget to tell Bertl!"

Eren stood as he pulled up his pants and walked over to the sink, washing his hands. He wet his toothbrush as he smoothed on some minty toothpaste, shoving it into his mouth. Well, that went a lot smoother than he thought. Now, if only the last person would cooperate.

He chuckled as he gazed at his contacts screen, a picture of a caramel colored horse next to the name, "Horsy".

Shrugging, he pressed the call button, and let it ring a few times as he gazed into the mirror, brushing his teeth. The teal eyed man wasn't surprised when he didn't receive an answer, but due to his habit of annoying the other, he dialed again, and again, and again, Jeans voicemail beginning to irritate him.

 _"Hey, whoever this is calling. I'm not at the phone at the moment, because you know if I was I'd definitely answer your precious call. If this is Eren Jeager, then I just don't wanna talk to you. Sorry not sorry, baka, baka, bwaaaka!"_

Eren dialed his number yet again, and this time, on the first dial, he heard the phone pick up. He smirked in triumph.

 _"What the hell do you want?!"_ Jean's overly annoying voice yelled into the speaker.

"You shwould answer the firsht time I call!" Eren yelled, just as loudly, "I could've been dying!"

 _"Then you shouldn't call me, because I wouldn't guarantee the day would end with you still being alive. And what the fuck is in your mouth? You sound retarded, you cock sucking bastard."_

"Shays the person who has a boyfriend," Eren retorted, spitting out his toothpaste to clear his speech, "And I was brushing my teeth so I don't have horse breath like you."

 _"I don't have a boyfriend because I'm straight,"_ Jean snapped, _"And if a horse's breath smells like roses, then thank you. I wouldn't know since I don't hang out with any."_

"Oh, yeah. I hang out with em, alright," Eren smirked, "More specifically, one. You might know him, horsy. You guys are really close."

 _"Shut the fuck up,"_ Jean playfully uttered, quite used to him and Eren's bantering by now. _"You'll come to realize my beauty sooner or later."_

Eren chuckled, expecting that response from him. Even though him and Jean were pretty rough around the edges, the inside was always sweeter to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Eren mused, rinsing off his tooth brush, "So are you coming or not? You can meet us at the dorm room since I know you're shit with directions."

 _"Hey!"_ Jean yelled, defensively, _"I'll excuse the sorry insult, but I'll take you up on the offer since I really don't feel like trying to memorize anything. What time should I be there?"_

"5:40 sounds good," Eren told him as he splashed water in his mouth and over his face, spitting it out after he swished it around a bit, and grabbing a towel as he began to dab his face dry.

 _"Alright, see you then, assface,"_ Jean muttered.

"Ok, hor-"

Eren blinked as the line went dead, chuckling at the fact that Jean automatically knew what he was about to say. But who wouldn't? It was his naturally given name by now.

.

Eren and Jean bickered the whole way as they walked through campus, and into one of the larger buildings, mostly used for clubs or extra classes. Sadly, Marco couldn't make it, but promised to attend the next meeting. The whole time, Armin stood in the middle of them, making sure fists didn't go flying, although, the spit that replaced physical contact wasn't all that much pleasant, either.

The trio stepped into the brightly lit lobby and trudged past the well placed couches, flat screen t.v. matted against the wall, and other students who were simply lounging on the couch or studying.

They headed up the stairs, and Eren momentarily stopped flapping his gums as he took the chance to take in his surroundings, and get a better grip on the place.

"It's down this way," Armin commented, as he pointed down the long, white hallway, decorated with large, cream colored tiles placed against the floor, the walls painted a rich brown, with a juniper green stripe running through the middle, their school colors.

Classrooms sat in the walls, and Eren glanced through the windows as he saw people cooking, others drawing, and some dancing. He guessed these were some of the clubs available on this floor.

"Stop looking around like a lost duck," Jean snorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm the wild animal here?" Eren flabbergastedly replied, sarcasm leaking from his voice.

"Hey, I see Annie, and Reiner!" Armin beamed, running up to their friends. Annie leant across the wall beside a door, clad in a blue t, jeans, and black converses, as she chewed on a stick of gum, her hands dug into her pockets. Reiner stood beside her as he gazed at the illuminated screen of his phone, clad in a plaid red and black button up shirt, dark jeans, and some loafers.

They both gazed up at the sound of Armin's voice, as they directed their attention towards the trio headed their way.

"Yo!" Reiner called out, slightly waving as they neared.

"This is the place, right?" Annie asked, gazing at the room number, boredly.

Armin walked up to her and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Can't believe you actually made it, Annie! I didn't think you'd be interested," Armin grinned brightly, his blue eyes shimmering.

Annie's eyes slightly widened, before she redirected her gaze elsewhere, "I didn't have anything better to do, is all."

Armin chuckled before turning towards Reiner, "Bert didn't come with you?"

Reiner shrugged nonchalantly, "He said he wasn't interested in stuff like this. He'll change his mind sooner or later, though."

"Wooooah! Look, Connie, their are people standing at the door!" All attention was directed towards the loud, boisterous noise, only to see a girl with brown haired pulled back into a ponytail, and messy fringes. She had a bag of dill pickle flavored potato chips in hand, as she stuffed her mouth, crumbs around her lips, and wide, round, chocolate eyes.

"Excuse her," a bald, shorter male appeared from behind her, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

He turned towards the girl as he softly glared, "Of course their are people here, do you think we're the only ones who'd be interested?"

The said girl pouted, but shrugged anyways, "Well that makes sense. Sorry for yelling guys! I'm Sasha Blouse," she extended her hand towards anyone who would be willing to grab it, and of course, Reiner was the first to oblige.

"Reiner Braun," he greeted, gruffly, smiling a bit.

"I'm Connie Springer," the bald one greeted, smiling goofily.

"Nice to meet you, Connie, Sasha," Armin greeted, nodding his head courteously towards both.

"Same," Annie and Jean mumbled, half heartedly.

"Eren Jeager," Eren grinned, rubbing Connie's head and taking a potato chip out of Sasha's bag.

"Hey!" They both gasped, in shock at the turquoise green eyed male's actions.

"A sign of friendship," Eren laughed, his expressive eyes showing genuine care as he slowly chewed the crunchy, sour chip. He didn't notice Sasha's intense gaze as she watched his mouth move up and down.

"Oi, what the fuck is this, meet and greet? Get your asses in here already," All heads turned towards the deep, silky smooth voice only to see a short, pale man (boy?), with obsidian black hair, grayish blue eyes, and an nearly skint undercut, propped against the doorway, the door swung against the wall, his arms crossed and a look of distaste etched in his features.

Eren's eyes slightly widened as he gazed at the male, _Levi Ackerman_. There was no doubt about it. Sure, he was wearing different clothing, a black button up with the top few undone, and khaki pants, yet his face and voice, were exactly the same.

Levi scanned the group of students who'd crowded around the club room, not recognizing any of them until his grayish blue eyes clashed with round, juniper and turquoise colored ones. He'd recognize the boyish face and messy brown hair anywhere. And his _eyes_...that were so strikingly _gorgeous_ , were hard to misplace.

 _Eren Jaegar_. Without a doubt.

They gazed at one another, neithers expression changing, and neither talking. What was the other thinking? Who would say the first word?

Eren swallowed as Levi's steel eyes bore into him, as if commanding him to make the first move, but Eren sat there stubbornly, a defiant taunt in his eyes, Levi slightly raising his eyebrow in interest.

"Are you apart of the anime club?!' Sasha blurted, potato chips spraying out of her mouth.

Levi's face scrunched into one of disgust as he gracefully stepped back and out of radius of the food particles, a scowl etched onto his face as he glared at the uncouth girl.

"Has no one ever told you not to talk with your mouth full?" He scoffed, crossing his arms yet again.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sasha saluted, humming an answer as she swallowed her food down.

Levi sighed as he stepped to the side, giving an indirect invitation to come in, yet honestly hoping these students were just touring the building and nothing more.

Armin was first, and everyone followed behind him as they flooded into the room. Levi's eyes trained onto Eren as he casually walked past him, without even batting an eye his way. This irritated the heck out of him, and frankly, he was prepared to yell the younger's ear off.

"Nice place," Eren stated softly, Levi watching his thin, pink lips move as his eyes gazed around curiously. He guessed he had been speaking to himself.

Eren looked around the pleasantly warm place, evening light flooding into the room, two long couches set against the maroon colored walls, bean bags littered across the floor, along with a t.v. that sat on a stand against another wall. An Xbox was plugged into it, as a Play Station 3 and a Wii sat against the wall nearest to the longest couch.

Beside one cream colored, leather sofa was a bookshelf, piled with comics, manga, and magazines. Beside the other couch, the top two bookshelves were filled with movies, while the bottom two were stacked with video games.

Connie and Sasha both squealed as they ran towards the book shelves, their faces brimming with overbearing grins as they scanned them for anything they found interesting. Connie headed towards the video games as Sasha palmed through the romance novels.

"Don't take anything off the shelves," Levi instructed sharply, yet with a lazy flick of his hands.

Annie took a seat on the couch after she grabbed a random magazine, and Reiner walked over to the video games section along with Connie, silently hoping the Call Of Duty Series was available. Armin wandered over to the comic book section along with Sasha, checking out any Marvel or DC merchandise. Jean joined Sasha as well as he skimmed his fingers over the shonen manga available, a finger on his chin as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

Eren scratched his temple as he became aware that him and Levi were the only ones still standing by the doorway, and _so near to each other_. He gazed down and to his right, admiring the males slim figure and pale skin. Yet, judging from the amount of muscles he could see from his partly open shirt, Levi was not as slim as he may have first thought, since he could make out the well defined outline of his pecks.

Levi was shorter than him...smaller. It was...a nice predicament. From the side, Eren could see the prominence of his thick eyelashes and the sharpness of his nose. His eyes drifted down to his soft, pale pink lips, and the viridescent eyed male unconsciously bit his own lip.

His fingers drifted to his neck as memories of their first encounter flooded into his mind. That warm mouth against his skin, his wet tongue and hot breath that smelled so strongly of coffee...his skillful teeth…

Eren's fist clenched as his body began to heat. He needed...he needed to _get him back_! He needed to push him against something, trap him, and make him shiver under his gaze. He needed to see his flushed expression, and hear that husky, alluringly sweet voice pant his name…

"Did you forget?"

Eren blinked as he was bought out of his thoughts, his heart racing furiously against his chest at Levi's deep, yet velvety smooth rumble of a voice. He said something to him? A question? Oh yeah, he asked him a question. Answer the damn question!

"Forget what?" Eren's voice came out softer and hoarser than he may have liked, and he immediately cleared his throat.

"Me, what happened between us," the older man blatantly stated, a cool breeze of wind fluttering through the window as it lightly swayed his lush, obsidian bangs.

"Of course not," Eren replied, "It wasn't that long ago, when we met. What happened was nothing major, so we shouldn't worry about it. By the way, what are you doing here?"

 _What the hell are you saying, Eren? That's been bothering the crap out of you since it happened, Jeager! Way to completely change the subject, dip shit..._

Levi tsked as Eren so casually dismissed what'd happened between them as nothing, but decided to go with the flow.

"Yeah, you make a point. And I'm here because I'm a fucking member, duh."

Eren raised an eyebrow, gazing at the shorter male incredulously. "Wow, didn't expect you to like something like this."

"Never judge a book by its cover," Levi simply replied, shrugging as he kept watch over the university students, making sure their hands didn't roam where they didn't need to be, "If you open it up, you may just enjoy the read," Levi smirked as his silvery eyes flickered towards Eren's verdant ones. Eren immediately sensed a deeper meaning to this words.

"Are you teasing me, perhaps?" He replied, a playful glint shining in his eyes, "Taunting, maybe?"

He crossed his arms as he softly chuckled, eyeing Levi from his peripheral vision, so that it seemed he was talking to himself, "I'd be very willing to take my precious time opening that book, and reading whatever lies inside. I'd have my pencil and highlighter ready…" He turned fully towards Levi, who's eyes were gazing in curiosity and increased interest.

Eren placed a sturdy hand on Levi's shoulder, and normally the older would've pulled away, but the sheer huskiness in Eren's voice made him do a double take. The messy haired male's voice dropped as a smirk lined his features.

"I'd make sure to highlight any details, only the important _parts_ , though," Eren's fingers drifted up Levi's neck, who in turn inhaled sharply.

"I'd analyze them, and break it down until I understand it well enough to be able to cite it _thoroughly._ Of course...I would take a few notes...tear out a few pages, and write a few more." His fingertips slightly caressed Levi's cheek as the man raised an eyebrow, excitement shimmering in his cold eyes.

"Is that so? Well, _little_ Jeager, it seems you have the story a bit twisted," this time, it was his turn to wear a look of smugness.

Suddenly, a woman flew through the doorway, nearly hitting Eren, yet he jumped out of the way just in time, shock clearly plastered onto his face.

"Levi! We've finally arrived!" The brown haired lady exclaimed, glasses were strapped to her face and around her head, almost as if they were goggles. Behind her stood a tall, and from the looks of it, well endowed male, with slick, neatly trimmed, glossy blonde hair. He had brilliant, yet alluringly stern blue eyes that put the ocean to shame, and cheekbones as high and pronounced as snow caped mountains. His build was well structured and maintained, and could be defined even under the clothes he wore.

The mysterious lady glanced around curiously, eyes shimmering brightly.

"Who are all of these lovely folks? Visitors of yours? Friends? New club members?!"

"I don't know, and I don't give a flying shit. They were disrupting my peace so I decided to see what was going on, and here we are now," Levi told her, distancing himself from Eren as he plopped down onto a red bean bag that was sitting in the middle of the room, more than angry that their discussion had been interrupted by this four eyed lunatic, who just so happened to be one of his masochistic friends, or so he liked to believe.

The other stood behind her, and in his eyes, he was the biggest masochist of them both.

"It seems we have visitors," he concluded, glancing around the room at all of the unknown faces, "How was your day by the way, Levi?" He asked the sovereign man.

"Like shit and cookies until you and Hanji waltzed in here and threw up rainbows. I feel so much _brighter_ ," he stated, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"That's great to hear," Erwin smiled, setting down his suitcase, "I had a great day too, in case you were wondering."

"No one was-" Levi began, only to be cut off.

"I know you care about me so much that you can't help but be shy about it," Erwin chuckled, shaking his head, "It's alright, Levi."

If Levi was a cat, his hair would have stood on end and his claws would have surfaced, because he sure felt like pouncing on his shiny-foreheaded teddy bear of a friend. Correction, _masochistic friend_.

Jean, who'd witnessed everything from the beginning, including Eren and Levi's extremely weird transaction, became more curious by the second.

Since talking to Eren about such matters personally, was weird and creepy as fuck, seriously, he pulled out his phone as he prepared to text him.

"Eren 'Assface' Jaeger"

 _"So...what's the background with you and the short guy with the intense expression? Something you're trying to hide? (¬‿¬ )"_

* * *

A/N

Thank you guys for the incredibly awesome feedback last chapter! It encouraged me ^~^

As for this chapter...yeah I can be weird and awkward sometimes so if you decide to keep reading, you'll have to become accustomed to the pacing or exactly what the characters are doing from time to time. I like to do the unexpected! Surprises are the epitome of writing, keep that in mind ;) In my opinion, it makes the read and the ride much funner! XD

Thoughts?


End file.
